Garments having shoulder straps, for example, brassieres, normally have those shoulder straps fixed in place and adjustable, for example, by pulling an end of the shoulder strap to a greater or lesser extent through a buckle to vary the effective length of that strap.
There are garments in which the shoulder strap is replaceable, for example to change the color, texture or other character of the shoulder strap, but generally even in such garments the shoulder strap assumes a standard pattern, e.g. connecting the right side of the front of the garment to the right side of a back of the garment or the left side of the front of the garment to the left side of the back, passing over the right or left shoulder respectively.
Such replaceable straps are generally affixed with D-rings and clip arrangements which are difficult to use, interfere with laundering and may be uncomfortable to the wearer.